


Lipstick & Bubblegum

by Jasper_Wasnothere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper_Wasnothere/pseuds/Jasper_Wasnothere
Summary: A short story i wrote a while ago
Relationships: Jessamine/Rosalie





	Lipstick & Bubblegum

She was very drunk by the time two am came around. We had stayed out all night drinking at a party. We had met two hot guys. But per usual she stayed the night and I covered for her. And now here we are, both laying in bed trying to fall asleep, she had just gotten back when I started thinking about telling her I'm in love with her. I mean based on how she's acting she probably won't remember in the morning . perhaps she would feel the same though. I doubt it based on her male body count. "What are you thinking?"she asks. her words were slurred so that's even more proof she won't remember. 

"Rosalie?" I ask hoping she is sleeping so I don't have to tell her " Yes Jessamine?" 

I'm wondering if this truly is a good idea "do you love me" I ask, scared that either she will take it wrong or reject me. But, but she smiled and looked over at me and says 

"of course but not in the same way you do me" i inhale sharply, she fucking knows 

"you see while yours is purely platonic I've been wanting to fuck you since tenth year" she continues with a smile. I gasp, she has loved me since tenth year? That was three years ago and also when she first started sleeping around 

" why did you not say anything ?" I am still scared for her answer. 

" Why would i, Jessa? You think I would tell you. The religious girl in class who would read her bible at lunch and glare at me as if I was some sort of heathen even though we had been friends for a year?" I mean it's not like I was reading it because I wanted to heal myself from loving her and the glares were because of what she did to me, what she did to my body. 

"That was because i loved you too" i say with a smile hoping she doesn't walk away or leave me here. 

" no you didn't" she said soft and quiet. 

" why would you think that? are you that dumb to not realize I was pining after you all these years?" I say, I almost feel like crying. how dare she say I don't love her. is she me? Did I miss something?. 

'' Jess you don't love me. you don't want my love. I will just chew you up and spit you out like everyone else I've been with. you don't fucking need me like that Jessa, I will just hurt you in ways you have not experienced. i am the girl you will die for and not in a good way" she said suddenly sober but that didn't last long. all of the sudden I start angry crying . 

" what type of bullshit is that Rosa?I love you Rosa. I want you Rosa. I need you Rosa. and yes I would give my life to make you happy Rosa " i say softly as she watches. And the tears come faster and faster as I think about how much she hates me. 

"Jessamine don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean it" she said as she wrapped me up in her arms "shhh, shhh" she mumbled in my ear as she held me " don't fucking pet me im angry crying" i get out between sobs "you don't want me love. I can't commit for the life of me and I don't want to hurt you" she said into my hair. I took a moment to calm myself. she smelled like alcohol, and she was basically on top of me so I took my chance. i pushed her down onto my bed and whispered in her ear 

" just fucking hurt me Rosa, destroy my fucking bloodline, I don't care as long as I have you or at least some time with you." I moved away from her ear to see her face. her eyes widened and her mouth parted in surprise. I couldn't tell if her face was from all the drinking or the fact I just said those words to her. but then she did something that surprised me. 

She fucking kissed me. her lips tasted salty and yet also sweet at the same time, her tongue had just made it into my mouth when she said "I'm sorry I need to go Jessamine" I didn't know how I felt about that 

" how will you leave?" 

"I will drive, I'm sober enough I just need something" I doubted that, not that she needed something just that she was sober enough but I let her go. 

"just remember that I love you, I will be right back, you get some sleep while I'm away. ok" she said as she walked downstairs. The last thing I heard before I closed my eyes was the car starting. 

I woke to her gone, I thought she said she would be back but she's gone. I went downstairs and my parents were gone. Of course I thought it's sunday. they went to church without me though. I went to get my phone from my bedroom and I had seven missed calls from Rosalie's mom. I called back and her mom picked up on the first ring 

"hello?" I asked but all I heard was static until I heard the words I never wanted to hear 

"I'm sorry Jessamine, she's dead". . . . . . . .dead? how could she be dead? she was just here, I could almost feel her lips on mine for a split second. but she's gone, she can't be gone. We were supposed to spend the summer before college together, we were supposed to fall in love and get married to others or each other. 

"how?" I ask my voice hoarse 

"there was a car accident Jess, don't worry she didn't feel a thing, and she is in a better place now darling" I could feel the tears going down my face 

"I'm going to hang up now Ms" I said as softly as I could before hanging up and collapsing onto the floor."I love you Rosa. I want you Rosa. I need you Rosa. I would give my life to make you happy Rosa '' I said and I said and I said, maybe if I said it enough would she come back to. me? i could have stopped her, but I didn't, I let her go and now she isn't coming back to me..... I need her and she is gone forever. 

Fin


End file.
